This invention relates to eating utensils, and more particularly to an implement which is designed to assist people in controlling the food intake in accordance with a specific diet plan.
In recent years it has been determined that it is the fat content of the foods, more than their caloric intent that should be taken into consideration when following a diet regime.
The top dieters are advised to carefully read the labels of the food they are consuming, to determine the fat content per weight unit and program their diet plan accordingly.
The recent governmental regulations indicate that many packages of food should carry the indicia indicative of fat intake, carbohydrates, sodium, etc content of the food. However, the dieters often eat in restaurants, wherein such information is not available and therefore partake of more fatty foods than is allowed by their diet plan.
The present invention contemplates provision of a eating utensil which will assist dieters in adhering to their diet plan regardless of whether they eat a pre-packaged food or in a restaurant from a plate prepared under the chef's supervision.